The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method thereof, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for forming an image by, for example, scanning with an optical beam.
A video controller of an image forming apparatus generates a main scanning synchronization signal and a sub-scanning synchronization signal according to a signal indicating the start of main scanning and the signal indicating the leading edge of a sheet of recording paper which are received from a printer engine, then sends image signals based on the these two synchronization signals to the printer engine to form an image on a recording paper.
The art described above poses a problem in that the video controller must generate two synchronization signals, namely, one for main scanning and the other for sub-scanning, in accordance with the signal indicative of the start of main scanning and the signal indicative of the leading edge of recording paper in addition to performing the image processing for converting the image signal received from an external device to an image signal for printing.